Typical current sensors utilizing magnetic field sensors for measuring current include a conductor and a magnetic field sensor. A current passing through the conductor generates a magnetic field that is sensed by the magnetic field sensor. The sensed magnetic field in turn provides an indication of the current passing through the conductor. Typical current sensors of this type may use special lead frames for the conductor, may include a magnetic core, and/or may include special magnetic layers. Each of these typical current sensors use expensive fabrication processes and may not reject disturbance magnetic fields.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.